Ikuto es una chica
by SecretFanfix
Summary: Ikuto despierta una mañana y se da cuenta de que hay algo en su colchón, lo revisa y es un huevo, este huevo es una chica, él hace una apuesta en la que dice que vivirá dos meses como una chica.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara ni ninguno de sus personajes son propiedad de el equipo de PEACH-PIT, este fanfiction no está escrito con fines de lucro**

* * *

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Tokio, todo transcurría de la misma manera de siempre, Ikuto llegaba y molestaba a Amu, Yoru iba a sus juntas con sus "amigos" en un callejón, y los guardianes purificaban huevos X.

Ah!- suspiró Ikuto después de que Amu le gritara como de costumbre.

¿¡Por qué suspiras?- dijo Amu (o más bien gritó) a Ikuto.

Vamos! , no tienes por qué ponerte así, después de todo, no fue tan grave lo que te hice.-

Es mentira, no está bien que hagas eso y mucho menos después de haberme portado tan amable - contigo dijo mientras recordaba lo que le hizo.

Flashback.

Estaba Amu caminando alrededor de la fuente en el parque, hasta que chocó con alguien sin darse cuenta. - ¿pero qué...?- dijo Amu antes de ver con quien había chocado, -¿Ikuto?- dijo - Amu al ver el estado del chico gato.

-Ayu..dame...- dijo Ikuto segundos antes de caer desplomado hacia cierta chica pelirosada.

Cuando Ikuto despertó se dio cuenta de que no estaba en medio del parque, o en un callejón oscuro, sino que estaba en una habitación con el techo pintado de un suave color rosado. Volteo a ver a los lados, y no vio nada más que las paredes de un cuarto que le parecía conocido, le recordaba el cuarto en el que se hospedó varios días cuando se sentía enfermo y a punto de morir, el aroma de la habitación delataba a la dueña. Al detectar el aroma, Ikuto se estremeció al saber que estaba en la habitación de un niña llamada Amu.

-Veo que ya despertaste.- dijo Amu entrando a la habitación. Ikuto volteo a ver hacia la dirección de la puerta, y observó a Amu en su pijama, a la cual se le podía ver en la parte inferior, unas calcetas con rayas por toda la prenda.

Ikuto no dijo nada, solamente se quedó viendo a la chica recargada en el marco de la puerta de entrada. -¿Por qué no dices nada? –dijo Amu al ver que no daba ni siquiera una pequeña señal de gratitud por haberlo ayudado y no dejarlo tirado en medio del parque en un lugar donde todos podrían posar la suela de sus botas en la cabeza de Ikuto.

¿Qué quieres que diga?, ¿gracias por llevarme a la cama? – dijo Ikuto en un tono burlón.

¡¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Amu poniéndose roja de la vergüenza y de la rabia, aunque sabía que de hecho literalmente lo llevó a una cama (pero no para "eso").

Además de pervertida también sorda ¿huh? – dijo Ikuto llevando a la joven hasta sus limites.

-¡Fuera de aquí! – grito Amu echando a Ikuto por la ventana.

Fin Flashback

¿Sabes qué?, mejor me voy – Dijo Amu en un tono en el que se demostraba la furia que sentía por Ikuto en esos momentos.

Ikuto solo se quedó parado viendo como se alejaba la chica.

Amu estaba en casa de Nagihiko, que actualmente era Nadeshiko por razones desconocidas para Amu, pero eso no importaba, porque se sentía con más confianza que cuando no estaba vestido como una chica.

Nadeshiko… - Dijo Amu en voz baja tratando de que no la escuchara, pero la escuchó. –Estás furiosa con Ikuto de nuevo ¿cierto? – Amu se sorprendió al ver como él podía tener esa intuición femenina, si es que él era un hombre, aunque también tenía cierta parecido físico con una chica, también tenía una voz similar a la de una chica, eso no era normal.

…Sí… - Respondió tímidamente algo sonrojada, cuando recordó su problema y su sonrojo se desvaneció de su rostro de una manera inmediata-, es que siempre que yo lo ayudo y puede agradecerme, saca una parte algo machista, estoy segura de que si fuera una chica nos llevaríamos mejor.

Tranquila- respondió Nadeshiko-, seguro que el cambiara.

¿En serio crees eso? – preguntó Amu un poco más animada – ¡Gracias!, me has animado un poco, bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos. – Entonces ella se retiró a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente Ikuto despertó, y se sintió algo muy extraño, él recordaba haber sentido algo parecido hace ya varios años, entonces se levantó y vio algo bastante peculiar en su colchón. Era un huevo.

¡¿Qué es esto? – Gritó Ikuto con desesperación. Entonces entró Utau completamente preocupada y dijo-¿¡Que pasa!¿Estás bien? – Entonces ella vio la cama de Ikuto y se dio cuenta de que el tenia un huevo nuevo. – Esto...es...un… - Entonces ella salió de la habitación, y se escucho un ataque de risa que parecía venir de Utau.

Ikuto iba caminando por la calle, iba observando su huevo, sin darse cuenta de todo lo demás que había alrededor de él, hasta que chocó con Amu, y el sólo dio un brinco del susto e intentó esconder su huevo, pero lo escondió demasiado tarde, ya que Amu si lo pudo ver.

Eso es… ¿tuyo? – Pregunto Amu en un tono de incredulidad señalando hacia las espaldas de Ikuto. -¿D…de que ha…blas? No sé de que me estás hablando, explícate por favor – dijo el tratando de no levantar sospechas, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado nervioso y que estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

¿Estás bien Ikuto?-preguntó. – ¡Claro que sí! No sé que me ves de raro – Dijo Ikuto algo indignado al darse cuenta de la manera en la que se había comportado frente a Amu. Cuando de repente sintió un movimiento muy brusco en su mano y salió corriendo dejando a Amu en medio de la calle con una mirada extrañada.

No sé que hacía este huevo en mi cama, pero es increíble que aún a mi edad siga teniendo huevos- Hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo tenía un cascarón en su mano, entonces volteo la vista al suelo y vio un chara. Pero ese no era el chara que él esperaba, de hecho estaría mal decirle _**él **_chara, ya que era una ella.

Ikuto solo se quedó pasmado ante lo que sus ojos veían, ya que el no esperaba algo así – ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Yuki – Dijo ella para finalizar, dejando a un Ikuto un poco más traumado, entonces fue cuando se desplomó al suelo y vio a Amu y Nadeshiko enfrente suyo. – Ella es… ¿tuya? Ikuto – Preguntó Nadeshiko dejando a un Ikuto sin ánimos, y entonces Amu y Nadeshiko se vieron y después cayeron al suelo para reírse en carcajadas.

Utau no estaba muy lejos de ahí, de hecho estaba en una competencia de comida rápida con Kukai. Al terminar la competencia, ella iba a dirigirse a su casa, hasta que vio a Amu y a su amiga en el suelo riéndose, entonces fue a ver que pasaba. - ¿Qué les pasa chicas?- Preguntó hasta que vio la razón por la que se reían, ya que estaba viendo a un Ikuto completamente desanimado tirado en el suelo, con una chara moviendo su cabeza diciendo- ¡Ikuto, despierta!

Ikuto, ¿ella es tuya cierto?- Dijo Utau, viendo como se levantaba recuperando la calma y despues le dijo - ¡No!, ¡Ella no es mía! – Entonces Yuki se desilusionó al ver que él no la quería y decidió convencerlo de una manera cruel y poco convencional.

MI CORAZÓN, ÁBRETE! – Dijo Yuki, y justo después de eso, Ikuto comenzó a gritar "¡No, por favor no!". Entonces Amu, Nadeshiko y en especial Utau, se quedaron con las bocas abiertas. Vieron a Ikuto como una chica con una apariencia muy similar a la de Utau, sólo que Utau era más alta.

Ikuto sabía que ahora era algo como una chica, pero no se imaginó la apariencia que tenía. Entonces comenzó a desesperarse, y como última medida y contra su voluntad, cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar. Entonces las otras tres chicas recobraron el sentido del pensar despues de haber visto esa escena tan rara, y vieron a Ikuto con una forma parecida a Utau.

Entonces Utau decidió no burlarse, y apoyarlo, así que se acercó y por error le dijo- _Tranquila_, yo te ayudaré.- Pero no se imaginó lo que provocaría al llamarle como si fuera una chica (aunque de hecho si lo es).

¿?, ¿A qué te refieres con "tranquila"?... – Pero justo despues de decir eso, supo el porqué de su pregunta, y se quedó paralizado al notar su voz. - … ¿estás… bien? –Preguntó Amu algo preocupada.


	2. Capitulo 2

Ikuto solo vio sus manos y le dijo – Pero… ¿¡acaso me ves bien! – Le grito

-Tranquilo, aunque sea eres algo linda…- Dijo Nadeshiko – Pero…si tu eres… un…chico – Dijo Ikuto ,entonces vio que de verdad parecía un chica, así que su primera reacción fue un leve sonrojo que dejó a las espectadoras (y un espectador) con una cara de duda, después grito - ¡Esto no puede ser! – Y finalmente cayo al suelo inconsciente del estrés (cualquiera hubiera caído inconsciente después de vivir eso).

¡Ikuto! – Grito Utau, acercándose a la chica inconsciente. – No puedo creer que se halla desmayado.- Dijo Utau al ver que seguía vivito y coleando. – No puedo creer que se haya transformado en una chica – Dijo Amu- No puedo creer que sea tan atractiva. – Dijo Nagihiko (que en algún momento desconocido se vistió de hombre) causando que las dos chicas lo vieran. -¿Qué? ¡Soy un hombre!

Las dos chicas llevaron a Ikuto a casa de Amu y lo colocaron en la cama. – Voy a preparar té – dijo Amu saliendo de la habitación – Yo voy contigo (Utau no soportaba la idea de que la persona con la que siempre quiso una relación de incestos, se podía transformar en chica.

Al salir de la habitación Ikuto despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo como hombre y se tranquilizo. Volteo a ver a su derecha y al fondo de la habitación alcanzó a ver una casa de muñecas en la que había cuatro shugo charas. Ahí estaban Ran con sus pompones, Miki con su boina, Suu cocinando y Yuki, que estaba quieta y con una mirada seria en la cama de juguete. En esos momentos Ikuto se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no había sido un sueño todo lo que le había pasado hace poco tiempo, Ikuto solo pensó en huir de la habitación para evitar que Yuki intente hacer otro cambio de personalidad con él. – Debo huir de aquí… - Susurró y gateo hacia la salida viendo para atrás para asegurarse de que ninguno de las charas lo viera, hasta que chocó, aunque el no recordaba que ahí hubiese una pared…. – ¿A dónde vas Ikuto? – Pregunto Utau viendo como Ikuto chocaba con su rodilla. – Eh, ¿Utau?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿de donde salió esa chara?- susurró Ikuto para que no lo escucharán. –Yuki está muy arrepentida por haberte obligado a transformarte de esa forma, ella no sabía que te lo ibas a tomar tan a pecho. –Ikuto volteo a ver a la casa de muñecas y vio a Yuki aún con fijando una mirada seria hacia el suelo. – Está bien, pero ¿qué haces aquí? – Dijo Ikuto levantándose como si nada de lo de hace unas horas hubiera pasado. – Pues, lo que paso fue que te desmayaste y… - Cuando el escuchó la palabra "desmayaste" se puso rojo de la ira y vergüenza – Detente. No continúes Utau.

-Eh, Ikuto, veo que ya despertaste – Dijo Amu al entrar a la habitación. – Creo que ya recuerdas bien lo que te paso, ¿no? – Preguntó Amu con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. – Ya basta Amu…- Dijo Ikuto algo enojado. – Pero ¿porque?, si de todas formas te veías bien como una chica.

-¡Ya basta Amu!- grito éste último de una manera desesperada.- Está bien. De todas formas debí de haber supuesto que tú no podrías durar nada de tiempo como una chica, no soportarías la presión.- Dijo Amu tratando de jugar con el orgullo de Ikuto. – ¡Ya basta!, te apuesto a que puedo soportar ser una chica durante dos meses. Y si gano, tú tendrás que ir con el uniforme masculino a la escuela por cuatro meses. –Dijo Ikuto con demasiada seguridad, esto dejo a Amu furiosa, hasta que noto que le falto aclarar un punto en la apuesta.-… Y si yo gano, tendrás que permanecer como una chica el resto (de hecho Amu no quería eso, pero ella sabía que Ikuto no perdería). – ¡¿Eh? , bueno… está bien, de todas formas no perderé.

-Muy bien entonces, que la apuesta comience mañana al medio día.

Al día siguiente Amu, Utau, Ikuto y Yuki estaban esperando el momento del medio día.

Faltaban pocos segundos cuando Ikuto comenzó a desanimarse. -¿Pasa algo Ikuto?

-Es que ahora que lo pienso, yo no estoy nada acostumbrado a lucir como una chica. Ni siquiera estoy acostumbrado a los cambios de personalidad.

-Tranquilo, tu solo piensa en otra cosa y mantén la calma cuando cambies de…-

Entonces solo se escuchó un animado grito – MI CORAZÓN, ÁBRETE!

Justo después de ese grito, Ikuto cambió repentinamente de chico a chica, curiosamente no sólo el cambió, sino que también su ropa, tenía puesto una falda con cuadros rojos parecida a la de Amu y una blusa blanca junto con una corbata negra.

-¿¡Pero que es esto! – Grito Ikuto, que ahora era Yuki, estaba a punto de desmayarse del pánico y estrés una vez más, cuando Amu le dijo – Tranquila – Haciendo énfasis en esa palabra- no ha pasado nada más que un cambio de personalidad.

Ikuto se tranquilizo y se acostó en la cama de Amu por varias horas mientras era observado por Amu y Utau (ésta última se sentía emocionada por lo que podría hacer con Ikuto mientras era una chica). Mientras estaba acostado solo se le veía con cara triste y desanimada. Entonces Amu interrumpió el silencio y le dijo – ¿Que te parece si mientras eres una chica te llamamos Yuki?-Ikuto no hizo nada más que asentir con mucho desánimo. Pero unos momentos después rompió ese silencio de una vez por todas

-Saben, lo he estado pensando y me doy cuenta de que si pierdo, voy a estar infeliz por el resto de mi vida, así que pienso que es mejor acostumbrarme a éste cuerpo de chica.

-¿Esto quiere decir que podría tener una hermana éstos dos meses? – Preguntó Utau ansiosa por un "sí".

-Supongo que sí. Pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Amu

-Ésta falda me hace sentir incómodo


	3. Capitulo 3

Unas horas después del dilema de la falda, Amu se fue a su casa y Utau y su "hermana" hicieron lo mismo.

Ya era de noche, Amu ya había ido a dormir, Ikuto ya iba a irse a dormir hasta que llegó Utau y dijo.

-No piensas irte a dormir así ¿cierto?

-¿Así como?- preguntó Ikuto con cara de duda.

-Estás sucia…- Dijo Utau caminando hacia su oído. A Ikuto solo se le agrandaron sus ojos como si hubiera visto como mataban a todos sus seres queridos ante sí.

-eh… sabes… creo que sería mejor… ¡CORRER!- Gritó Ikuto en un intentó desesperado por huir para evitar que su hermana le obligara a tomar una ducha.

-¡No huyas!, ¡Tienes que tomar una ducha! – Grito Utau persiguiendo a su "hermana gemela".

-¡Nunca!, no soy un pervertido. – Dijo Ikuto, aunque de hecho si era un pervertido, pero se le quitaron todos sus pensamientos de perversión al transformarse en una chica.

-Ya basta… Estás atrapada.- Dijo Utau acorralando a Ikuto en una esquina del largo pasillo de su casa.

No… Por favor Utau… Te lo suplico…No soportaría eso…-Dijo Ikuto con un tono de súplica en el suelo debajo de la sombra de Utau sintiéndose con una estatura diminuta.

-No te tendré piedad.- Utau solo se acercó a Ikuto y segundos después se escuchó a Ikuto gritar.

-¡NO!

Al día siguiente Utau se dirigía a despertar a Ikuto, pero al entrar a la habitación vio que Ikuto ya estaba despierto, pero estaba parado viendo el interior de su guardarropa.

-¿Qué…es…esto…?-Dijo mientras veía su guardarropa que anteriormente estaba repleto de pantalones, playeras, zapatos y todo completamente desordenado y con ropa masculina, lleno de ropa femenina, en las que estaban incluidos el clásico uniforme escolar de la falda con cuadros rojos.

¿Te gusta?- preguntó Utau con una expresión de éxito.

-Pero... que le paso a mi...- Dijo Ikuto con una expresión de confusión sin haber prestado atención alguna a lo que dijo su hermana.

-Tranquila, solo cambie tu ropa

-Pero... ¡¿Por qué? ¡Yo soy un hombre!

-Te equivocas Ikuto, ahora eres una chica y tendrás que soportarlo hasta que la apuesta acabe

-¡Pero esto no es justo!, ¡ayer me obligaste a ver mi cuerpo desnudo en la bañera!- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-, ¡y ahora esto!

Yo de verdad lo lamento pero te tendrás que acostumbrar, así que no te seguiré llamando Ikuto...

-¿eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?

-¿Recuerdas cuando dijimos que te llamaríamos Yuki?, pues ahora te llamaré así. Bueno, tengo que irme, recuerda ir a desayunar, y lo más importante, ¡Vístete!.- Dijo Utau abandonando la habitación.

Ikuto solo suspiró y tomo un pantalón que encontró entre las faldas, y se lo puso.

Unas horas después, se pudo escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Ikuto fue a abrir, pero se llevo una sorpresa.

- ¿Amu?, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Solo vine a traerte algo... - Amu comenzó a abrir una bolsa de tienda, y sacó una minifalda roja (a cuadros).

- ... ¿Por qué me traes eso?- Preguntó algo molesto.

- Porque mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela

- Yo no pienso ir- Dijo Ikuto demasiado seguro de eso.

- Créeme, iras. Bueno, ahora ve y mídete la falda, era un obsequio, pero no se si sea de tu medida.

- Yo no voy a ponerme eso.

- Sabia que dirías algo así, por eso traje ayuda.-Utau entró a la habitación con unas cuantas cuerdas.

-¿Utau?- Las chicas se le comenzaron a acercar peligrosamente.- Esperen... por favor no me hagan esto...- Amu y Utau solo amarraron muy bien sus brazos y sus piernas, al igual que cubrieron su boca. Ikuto no había hecho nada para detenerlas porque sabía que lo lograrían.

- Muy bien, ahora hay que medirle la falda.

Pasaron 10 minutos, y ellas dos habían terminado. Sacaron a Ikuto arrastrando por el piso, dejando que chocara con todo lo que estaba en el piso.

- Sabes, se ve linda. - Dijo Amu

- Hay que liberarla.- Dijo Utau desamarrando los brazos y piernas de Ikuto.

- No entiendo porque aman molestarme de esa forma- Dijo mientras se sentaba y dejaba ver algo importante.

-Siéntate como las chicas, que se te ve todo.

Ikuto se sonrojo mucho - ¿Ahora ven porque las faldas me incomodan?

- Bueno, realmente no me gusta tener que presionarte así, pero esta vez era necesario.

- Bueno, adiós Amu- Dijo Ikuto sonriendo sin darse cuenta

- Adiós ("Juraría que se veía muy femenina")-Pensó Amu, y después se fue.

Ikuto fue a tirarse a su cama, y se puso a pensar en que haría el día de mañana, ya que tenía que asistir a clases.

-No sé que hare...-Dijo sentándose en la cama- no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien descubra quien soy si voy a la escuela.

Utau entró a la habitación, y vio a la "chica" con la cara pegada a su almohada

-¿Qué te pasa?- Intentó preguntar con amabilidad.

-...

-Te pregunte ¿qué te pasa?

-...

-¡Oye! ¡Responde!- Gritó mientras jalaba de su cabello con muchas fuerzas.

-¡Aauuuu!qué te pasa, estaba durmiendo?- Le reclamo Ikuto.

-¿eh?, ¿estabas durmiendo?, jeje, sabes esta es una confusión bastante graciosa, ¿no?- Dijo Utau sintiéndose como una tonta.

-Ya no importa, ¿que quieres?- Preguntó Ikuto

-Solo quería saber porque estabas preocupada...

-¿eh?, pues... es que... mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela...

-Con que era eso..., no te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo planeado, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, solo déjamelo a mí.

-Está bien, gracias Utau. Le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

Utau se sorprendió por que nunca se esperó un abrazo-Ikuto...-Dijo y después le abrazo.

* * *

**Lamento el retraso de la publicación, tenía que estudiar para mis exámenes, pero **  
**(gracias a dios) han terminado.  
**

**Intentare publicar al menos un capitulo por semana. (Siguiente capitulo: Domingo, 6/mayo/2012, _No garantizo publicarlo ese día, pero áun asi hay muchas posibilidades_)  
**


	4. Capitulo 4

Nota: A partir de este capítulo me referiré a Ikuto como Yuki.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Yuki estaba dormida cómodamente en su cama, eran las siete de la mañana, y tenía que ir a la escuela. Cerca de la puerta se podía ver a Utau entrar silenciosamente a la habitación y se acercaba a Yuki muy lentamente, solo comenzó a tomar aire y...

-¡Yuki!- Gritó Utau en el oído de su "hermana".

-¡Aahh!, ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!- Le reclamó Yuki a gritos.

-Hay que ir a la escuela.- Dijo Utau en un aspecto bastante tranquilo comparado con el anterior.

-¿eh?...-Dijo confundida.

-Así es, tu solo vístete, yo me encargo de todo lo demás.-Dijo Utau señalando la falda que Amu le había regalado ayer.

Yuki solo vio la falda con una expresión de derrota- Está bien...-dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Muy bien, voy a ir a desayunar.-dijo Utau y después de eso salió de la habitación

Yuki solo pensaba en que era un chico y que le verían raro, hasta que recordó que en esos momentos NO era un chico. Se acercó y vio al espejo, noto que se parecía demasiado a su hermana Utau, solo que por alguna razón Utau era más alta, los rostros eran casi idénticos.

-Muy bien, hora de acabar con esto...

Yuki solo bajo las escaleras, y se sentó en la sala a esperar a que Utau terminara de desayunar para poder ir a la escuela y terminar con su sufrimiento.

Utau terminó de desayunar y fue a la sala a ver a su "hermana" y simplemente se quedo viéndole con una cara de curiosidad.

-¿qué?-Preguntó la "chica"

-Te pareces mucho a mí-dijo Utau

-oh, eso... yo también lo noté, pero tu estás más alta que yo

-Sabes, te ves bien incluso con falda- Afirmó Utau

-¿eh?¿dijiste algo?- Preguntó ya que no había prestado atención alguna

-¡No! nada- Dijo tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido, ya que si Yuki se enteraba de que dijo eso, iba a molestarse.

* * *

**_Quiero decirles que lamento el retraso, y que estuve fuera de la ciudad algunos días, y por eso no pude actualizar la historia en la fecha prometida. Tambien les voy a decir que con cada review, intentare publicar un capitulo el domingo de la semana de publicación del review, y sino se irá aumentando y lo publicaré con el siguiente y asi._**

**_Gracias  
_**


End file.
